Ces liens qui nous unis, indestructible ou pas?
by Thecassou9
Summary: Sasuke et Naruto vivent leur ultime combat, après celui-ci Naruto raconte ses désirs et ses peines à Sasuke qu'il veut partager avec lui.


Si semblable et si différent à la fois. Une enfance difficile, des liens qui nous unissent, des liens que tu as tant voulu briser et que moi je voulais tant récupérer au péril de ma vie. Des liens qui nous ont coûté la vie à tous les deux, des liens qui malgré la distance qui nous séparait, restaient indestructibles. Ces liens que j'avais avec toi, c'était la chose qui était la plus précieuse au monde à mes yeux. On pouvait tout me prendre, même la vie si on voulait, mais ces liens que j'avais avec toi, je ne voulais pas les perdre. Je suis sûre que toi aussi tu leur vouaient une certaine importance, même si tu ne laissais rien paraître. Moi, Naruto Uzumaki du village caché de Konoha, je suis allongé parterre à côté du corps sans vie de mon meilleur ami, Sasuke Uchiwa, déserteur du village caché de Konoha, mon éternel rival mais aussi mon meilleur ami d'enfance.

Une lame qui nous transperçait le cœur à tous les deux, était plantée dans nos torses avec du sang qui recouvrait une bonne partie de ceux-ci. Nos regards vides, nos corps froids, plus aucune sensation n'émanait de nous. Dans cette vallée qu'on nomme : La vallée de la fin, gisait nos corps sans vie, c'est le même lieu où nous avions combattu 3 ans plus tôt, où tu m'avais battu, où selon toi, tu m'avais laissé la vie par simple caprice. Mais aujourd'hui, personne n'a laissé la vie à quelqu'un, je te l'avais dit, notre prochaine confrontation allait être à mort et personne ne survivra. J'avais eu raison, mais au moins nous avions quitté ce monde avec un sourire sur les lèvres, ne le nie pas, je l'ai vu ce sourire en coin sur ton visage quand nous nous sommes transpercé le corps au même moment. Toi aussi tu étais content de mourir de ma main et moi de la tienne, je ne voulais mourir de la main de personne d'autre dans ce monde. Je sais que j'allais faire de la peine à plusieurs personne en quittant ce monde et toi aussi Sasuke, mais nos choix nous ont menés jusque-là. C'est sûr qu'il y a peut-être des gens qui vont pleurer, mais ils vont se soutenir les uns les autres, je le sens. Mais au moins nous allons rejoindre nos proches qui sont morts au combat ou dans d'autres circonstances comme tes parents ou encore les miens. Tu les as sûrement déjà rejoints depuis le temps que nous sommes allongés là, je ne pourrais pas dire si ça fait une heure ou encore trois jours, car je suis mort et les morts n'ont plus la notion du temps.

Même si tu ne m'entends pas, je suis content que tu aies pu me battre et j'espère que c'est la même chose pour toi. Tu ne m'entends pas, je le sais, mais il y a tellement de choses que j'aurai voulu te dire avant de quitter ce monde maudit par la haine et la violence. Nous avons vécu de belles aventures, mais elles sont finies à présent, c'est le temps de les laisser aux générations futures et c'est aussi le temps de tout laisser nos problèmes derrière nous. Notre vie de mortel est fini, j'espère que la tienne a été bonne de ton côté, car la mienne n'a pas été si pire après que je vous ai rencontré, toi et l'équipe sept, mais surtout toi. Car, nous étions pareils, nous avions grandi sans père ni mère pour nous soutenir. Grâce à toi, j'ai eu l'impression pendant quelques temps que j'avais un frère. Ouais, j'imagine que ça ressemble à ça avoir un frère, en tout cas. Cela n'a plus la moindre importance pour toi maintenant que je te dise ce que je ressens envers nos liens que nous avions tant chéris autre fois et que maintenant tu as détruit. Je ne pense pas non plus qu'un jour tu voudras repenser à tout cela dans l'au-delà, je ne pense pas moi non plus d'ailleurs. Mais, pour le moment c'est plus fort que moi et j'y repense tant que j'en ai le temps avant de traverser de l'autre côté pour toujours. Je repense surtout à tout ce que j'aurai voulu faire et que je n'ai pas fait car, je n'en n'avais pas le cran. J'aurai aimé avouer à Sakura que je l'aimais encore une fois pour encore lui parler. J'aurai aimé revoir tous nos amis avant de mourir, mais toi je pense qu'ils ne sont plus tes amis, je pense que j'étais le seul qui comptait un peu pour toi appart ton frère. Mais, au moins toi tu as réalisé ton rêve, tuer ton frère et te venger, mais moi, je n'ai pas eu la chance d'accomplir mon rêve et celui de Dan et surtout celui de Nawaki. Mais de tout façons cela n'as plus la moindre importance, vue que je suis mort. Alors, je te délivre ces dernières paroles que tu aurais surement voulue entendre il y a de cela quelque temps.

Adieu Sasuke.


End file.
